chunk_restorefandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Fayril
Overview Mount Family is a magical mountain made mostly of obsidian. It has also apparently been given Purpur supports, as it has been hollowed out by an unknown force. There are multiple places to fall into the void, however, there are also many bridges to cross over these pits. The mountain was possibly once a temple or sanctuary for the gateway to the Void's dimension. Monsters Rising Dead Zombie The most numerous of the Mount Fayril monsters, this zombie mostly overwhelms players with number and speed, inflicting as much damage as possible before it's short HP stock is depleted. This zombie wears leather armor, usually black and brown. Advanced Zombie Much rarer than it's relative, the Advanced Zombie is a slow, but effective, HP tank. It inflicts lots of damage, and the player should try to trap it somewhere where it can't reach the player to deal out damage. This one can be characterized by it's diamond armor. Rising Dead Skeleton This wither skeleton has the same Rising Dead color scheme as a Rising Dead Zombie, however, it is one block taller. This allows the player to effectively trap them and kill without taking damage. However, if they do hit you, you will get the Wither effect, which CAN kill. There is also a rarer variant that is a normal skeleton archer, which shoot special effect arrows. Rising Dead Creeper A charged Creeper. Need I say more? Ghast These flying behemoths break the second bridge. Good thing you spawnpointed before hand! Kill them by smacking the fireballs back at them. Wither These 4 spawn in as you almost get to Exiel's chamber with the command: "Begone from my realm!" After you beat them, you will be granted access to Exiel's chamber. Spawnpoints # In the locked hallway before the first bridge. # After the staircase through the 3rd door on the corridor with lots of doors. Weird wither skeleton skull nearby... Items Pre-equipped All pre-equipped items here are unbreakable and epic tier. Cosmic Armor Set Helmet: Item Level 40, Area Bound, +3 Armor, +5 Max Health, +%10 Speed, Protection 4 Chestplate: Item Level 40, Area Bound, +8 Armor, +5 Max Health, +%10 Speed, Protection 4 Leggings: Item Level 40, Area Bound, +6 Armor, +5 Max Health, +%10 Speed, Protection 4 Boots: Item Level 40, Area Bound, +3 Armor, +5 Max Health, +%10 Speed, Protection 4 Cosmic Scimitar Item Level 40, Area Bound, Multiple Target Attack, +25 Attack Damage, +1024 Attack Speed, No swing speed Cosmic Sword-Axe Item Level 40, Area Bound, Single Target Attack, +75 Attack Damage, -2.75 Attack Speed, +0.8 Swing Speed Rainbow Fudge Restores 8 Food Points, Restores 12.8 Saturation Points. Floating Mount Fayril Key 1 Can be used to unlock the nearby doors on the locked hallway, found after clearing the potion room. Loot Chest Chest 1: Found on the last door on the corridor with multiple doors after the 1st spawnpoint. Contains 3 pieces of gold currency. Power-ups Pickaxe: In the "basement" of the skeleton/parkour area. Area Bound, Unbreakable, and also lets you break the spawner faster. Bosses Exiel: Corrupted Best Friend (Main Article:Exiel:Corrupted Best Friend) After Exiel smashes the pearl and the four Goddesses of the Elements are dispelled, the player and Vuco are left to knock some sense into him (read: kill him). Afterwards, the Void starts coming through and Vuco and the player teleport to Auquaess City's player base.